


kwon soonyoung created a chat

by hanhanriver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Cursing, Not everyone is gay, Tags Are Hard, Will add more relationships as I go, and day6, chatfic, i think, like gfriend or pristin or nuest, please don't be offended, probs got7 and stray kids too, they're in a catholic school, will have cameo groups, woot woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: k.soonyoung: we're all hoes for mr. shownuc.seungcheol: i hate that you're righty.jeonghan: i'm a hoe for mr. wonho tooh.jisoo: you're a hoe for everyone, jeonghan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in ao3! aaaaah-  
> this is set in an all-boys catholic school bcos y not  
> actually it should be a no.
> 
> but please let me have this-
> 
> hope you enjoy! i promise to not make offensive jokes?  
> idk. i'm pretty sure this is offensive enough.  
> lmao
> 
> hyung line's in 12th grade  
> maknae line minus chan in 11th  
> chan at 10th
> 
> inspired by a school i always would pass by.

**k.soonyoung created a group chat**

**k.soonyoung named the group "** **_hoe-ly_ ** **bois"**

**k.soonyoung added c.seungcheol, y.jeonghan, h.jisoo, w.junhui, j.wonwoo, and l.jihoon in the chat**

 

 **l.jihoon** : soonyoung what is this and why am i here

 

 **j.wonwoo:** this is the fifth group chat this year.

 **j.wonwoo:** and summer isn't even done yet.

 

 **h.jisoo:** i'm sure that soonyoung has a valid reason.

 **h.jisoo:** although i am disapproving of the name.

 

 **k.soonyoung:** we're all hoes for mr. shownu

 

 **c.seungcheol:** i hate that you're right

 

 **y.jeonghan:** i'm a hoe for mr. wonho too

 

 **h.jisoo:** you're a hoe for everyone, jeonghan.

 

 **y.jeonghan:** except for u

 **y.jeonghan:** i'm out of ur league ;)

 

 **h.jisoo:** oh thank God.

 

 **l.jihoon:** before we stray far from the topic

 

 **w.junhui:** no jihoon

 **w.junhui:** let jisoo roast hannie lmao

 

 **y.jeonghan:** i raised u???

 **y.jeonghan:** on my back

 **y.jeonghan:** wat is this disrepect????

 

 **c.seungcheol:**  calm down kids

 

 **w.junhui:** yes daddy- :tongue emoji:

 

 **c.seungcheol:**  oh my god junhui no-

 

 **l.jihoon:** won't you guys stop?

 **l.jihoon:** ugh. soonyoung? answer my damn question.

 **l.jihoon:** what is this?

 

 **k.soonyoung:** oh you're done :sad emoji:

 **k.soonyoung:** today is enrollment

 **k.soonyoung:** what sections are you in?

 

 **c.seungcheol:** oh yeah!

 **c.seungcheol:** i'll ask my mom

 

 **h.jisoo:** i got simon.

 **h.jisoo:** though i heard they just based it off on our last names.

 

 **c.seungcheol:** simon!

 **c.seungcheol:** istg i've been classmates with jisoo since 7 grade

 

 **h.jisoo:** excuse me?

 

 **y.jeonghan:** i'm stuck with the weirdos

 **y.jeonghan:** with the last last names again if that's true

 **y.jeonghan:** too lazy to ask mum

 

 **w.junhui:** i'll be in that class too?

 

 **y.jeonghan:** your point?

 

 **k.soonyoung:** ooh- shots fired

 **k.soonyoung:** i'm in simon too

 **k.soonyoung:** woohoo!

 

 **j.wonwoo:** i'm simon.

 **j.wonwoo:**  maybe we are arranged by last names.

 

 **l.jihoon:** i'm andrew

 **l.jihoon:** i just remember all the kims and lees of our year

 

 **c.seungcheol:** it's a miracle soonyoung got in now

 **c.seungcheol:** remember the last time they did this?

 **c.seungcheol:** soonyoung was in the second half and he ranted

 **c.seungcheol:** because the other kwon is in the first half

 

 **k.soonyoung:** i was young

 **k.soonyoung:** but fuck kwon seunghyun

 

 **y.jeonghan:** oh yeah-

 **y.jeonghan:** choi minho moved

 **y.jeonghan:** because theres 3 choi minhos already

 

 **k.soonyoung:**  and 6 minhos

 

 **h.jisoo:** my cousin hansol is whining.

 **h.jisoo:** apparently it was done to all grades.

 **h.jisoo:** so he's classmates with his classmates from last year.

 

 **j.wonwoo:** oh yeah, last year was like that to them too.

 

 **l.jihoon:** ours was the creepiest last year though?

 **l.jihoon:** they based it on the hospitals we were born in

 **l.jihoon:** like????

 

 **w.junhui:** oh yeah-

 **w.junhui:** i have a surprise for you all

 

 **h.jisoo:** you're back from china?

 

 **w.junhui:** not yet

 **w.junhui:** but in a week

 **w.junhui:** my aunt was the only one in korea this summer

 **w.junhui:** but that's not the surprise!

 

 **c.seungcheol:** is it food?

 

 **l.jihoon:** did someone say food?

 

 **y.jeonghan:** aww

 **y.jeonghan:** look at jihoonnie

 **y.jeonghan:** being excited @ food

 

 **l.jihoon:** shut

 **l.jihoon:** i'm a growing man

 

 **w.junhui:** shut up hoes

 **w.junhui:** and on to my surprise

 

 **j.wonwoo:** just get on with it.

 **j.wonwoo:** i stoppped reading just for this.

 

 **w.junhui:** nerd

 **w.junhui:** but alright

**w.junhui:**

****

 

 **l.jihoon:**?????

 

 **c.seungcheol:** nugu?

 

 **j.wonwoo:** oh! he dyed his hair?

 

 **h.jisoo:** please tell mrs. xu that i appreciated the mooncakes!

 

 **y.jeonghan:**????

 

 **k.soonyoung:** mom asked me to bring my clothes down to the cleaners

 **k.soonyoung:** oh??? who is this?

 

 **w.junhui:** my childhood friend!

 **w.junhui:** jisoo already met hi mlike

 **w.junhui:** five times?

 **w.junhui:** and his mom immediately liked jisoo

 **w.junhui:** hence the mooncakes

 **w.junhui:** and wonu knows him because he’s my best friend

 

 **k.soonyoung:** how old is he?

 

 **c.seungcheol:** of course she’d like jisoo

 **c.seungcheol:** he probably sang sunday morning to her

 

 **h.jisoo:** hey!

 **h.jisoo:** but you’re not wrong.

 **h.jisoo:** they attended the charity event my dad hosted in china.

 **h.jisoo:** and i performed.

 **h.jisoo:** sunday morning and other songs.

 

 **w.junhui:** he’s in the same year as seokmin

 **w.junhui:** and lmao yeah

 

 **y.jeonghan:** ugh

 **y.jeonghan:** he’s too cute tho

 **y.jeonghan:** the kid with jun

 **y.jeonghan:** not jisoo

 **y.jeonghan:** bcos ew

 **y.jeonghan:** i have to go

 **y.jeonghan:** mom wants me to accompany chan 2 the mall

 

 **c.seungcheol:** riiight

 

 **l.jihoon:** you’re gonna be accompanying seungkwan too

 **l.jihoon:** he said he’s with chan

 

 **w.junhui:** gotta go too

 **w.junhui:** haohao and i are out shopping so

 **w.junhui:** toodles hoes


	2. seokmin and the gay panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k.mingyu: i saw them talking about
> 
> k.mingyu: mister shownu’s “peach”
> 
> c.hansol: i bet han hyung’s the culprit
> 
> k.mingyu: surprisingly  
> k.mingyu: it was jihoon hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i guess updates are done weekly now?  
> or- well, once a week  
> once within a week, yeah  
> hahaha.
> 
> thanks and enjoy!

**l.seokmin created a chat**

**l.seokmin named the chat "** **_haaalp_ ** **"**

**l.seokmin added k.mingyu, b.seungkwan, and c.hansol**

 

 **b.seungkwan:** where's the fire?

 

 **k.mingyu:** minnie what’s wrong?

 

 **l.seokmin:** it’s my 17th week anniversary with hyung tomorrow!!!

 **l.seokmin:** and i don’t have allowance since

 **l.seokmin:** school hasn’tstarted yet

 **l.seokmin:** ksjdhfksdhkjfhfgkjhfadkj

 

 **b.seungkwan:** you celebrate each week?????

 

 **k.mingyu:** oh- you didn’t know?

 **k.mingyu:** last week minnie gave hyung a card

 **k.mingyu:** there were mini stars pasted on them

 

 **c.hansol:** stars?

 

 **l.seokmin:** hyung went to japan on the first two weeks of vacation

 **l.seokmin:** and he was fanboying about stars okay

 **l.seokmin:** now to my gay panic please-

 

 **b.seungkwan:** and you managed to actually give 16 gifts to each other?????

 

 **l.seokmin:** yes seungkwan, keep up

 

 **c.hansol:** lmao

 **c.hansol:** never seen min talk to anyone like that boo

 **c.hansol:** love does change a person

 **c.hansol:** XD

 

 **l.seokmin:** my gay panic????

 **l.seokmin:** please????

 

 **b.seungkwan:** i’d judge you some other time for this

 **b.seungkwan:** but remember when we did that wallet thing?

 **b.seungkwan:** from plastic wrappers?

 

 **c.hansol:** the one with the folding??

 **c.hansol:** that’s the worst

 **c.hansol:** nd time consuming

 

 **b.seungkwan:** i remember how dreadful that was

 **b.seungkwan:** but have you kept that?

 

 **l.seokmin:** oh i did!

 **l.seokmin:** i think

 **l.seokmin:** lemme look for it

 

 **k.mingyu:** did you know that the seniors have a groupchat like this?

 

 **c.hansol:** what?

 

 **b.seungkwan:** what do you mean?

 **b.seungkwan:** about gay panics???

 

 **k.mingyu:** well sort of???

 **k.mingyu:** i saw them talking about

 **k.mingyu:** mister shownu’s “peach”

 

 **c.hansol:** i bet han hyung’s the culprit

 

 **k.mingyu:** surprisingly

 **k.mingyu:** it was jihoon hyung

 

 **l.seokmin:** i found it!

**l.seokmin:**

****

**l.seokmin:** i remember using mnm’s

 **l.seokmin:** because hyung likes them <2

 **l.seokmin:** and now it’s worth it

 

 **k.mingyu:** <2

 

 **b.seungkwan:** $ wallet vs. $$$$$$ wallet made with <2

 

 **c.hansol:** lmao

 **c.hansol:** <2

 

 **l.seokmin:** i’ll let this slide

 **l.seokmin:** because of kwannie’s reference

 

 **b.seungkwan:** is your gay panic done now?

 

 **l.seokmin:** not really-

 **l.seokmin:** what do i put in the wallet????

 

 **k.mingyu:** gift checks?

 

 **l.seokmin:** i can’t give him gift checks to that restaurant he likes

 **l.seokmin:** they own it

 

 **b.seungkwan:** give him a handwritten letter

 **b.seungkwan:** but honestly hes so whipped for you

 **b.seungkwan:** he’ll treasure everything

 

 **c.hansol:** boo seungkwan?

 **c.hansol:** having feelings???

 

 **k.mingyu:** g esps-

 **k.mingyu:** never heard of her

 

 **c.hansol:** eyy-

 **c.hansol:** gimme five-

 

 **k.mingyu:** hi-5s

 

 **b.seungkwan:** i knew i was gay when i watched hi-5

 

 **c.hansol:** weren’t you like- 5 then????

 

 **b.seungkwan:** your point?

 

 **k.mingyu:** where’s minnie?

 

 **c.hansol:** probably writing that letter

 **c.hansol:** but ugh

 **c.hansol:** sucks that i’m stuck with my classmates from last year

 

 **b.seungkwan:** i’m your classmate!

 

 **c.hansol:** your point?

 

 **k.mingyu:** wow hannie hyung’s maknig an impression on the youngins

 

 **b.seungkwan:** you spelled impression right but not making?

 

 **k.mingyu:** hey!

 **k.mingyu:** dont judge

 **k.mingyu:** wonu hyung drilled the big words in my mind when

 **k.mingyu:** he tutored me

 

 **b.seungkwan:** big words

 

 **c.hansol:** drilling

 

 **k.mingyu:** oh god no!

 **k.mingyu:** *God

 **k.mingyu:** iy’s not like that you pervs!

 

 **c.hansol:** what?

 **c.hansol:** what’s on our minds?

 

 **b.seungkwan:** remember when bambam asked

 **b.seungkwan:** how do you know i’m not big during music class?

 **b.seungkwan:** i think mister kihyun was still shook from that

 

 **c.hansol:** oh lmao

 **c.hansol:** i remember that!

 **c.hansol:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **c.hansol:** mister kihyun was so red

 

 **l.seokmin:** do i tell hyung that i like his cheeks?

 **l.seokmin:** or is that too graphic?

 

 **c.hansol:** it deoends on what cheeks your specifying

 

 **k.mingyu:** what have you written so far?

 

 **l.seokmin:** dear hyung, i like you

 **l.seokmin:** your eyes may be small, but there are stars in them

 **l.seokmin:** your nose is so cute like a button

 **l.seokmin:** your lips are like the cherry candies we eat

 **l.seokmin:** and your cheeks are supple that i just wanna bite and squeeze them

 **l.seokmin:** happy 17th week!!!

 **l.seokmin:** that’s it

 

 **l.seokmin:** guys????

 

 **k.mingyu:** oh don’t mind me

 **k.mingyu:** i’m just sweating through my eyes

 

 **b.seungkwan:** who brought these ants here?

 

 **c.hansol:** wow min

 **c.hansol:** if i’m hyung

 **c.hansol:** i’d cry

 

 **l.seokmin:** awww- thanks guys!

 **l.seokmin:** hahaha

 **l.seokmin:** i’ll slip it in the wallet once i’m done writing

 

 **k.mingyu:** you go min!

 

 **l.seokmin:** thanks! Hahaha

 

 **b.seungkwan:** oh fudge

 **b.seungkwan:** mom just brought her friends at home

 **b.seungkwan:** i gotta go

 **b.seungkwan:** i dunno if i should be happy or nah

 **b.seungkwan:** but i’ll be having food so happy i guess hahaha

 

 **c.hansol:** save some brownies if they brought some lmao

 

 **k.mingyu:** BROWNIES!!!

 

 **l.seokmin:** did mingyu leave something in the oven again?

 

 **b.seungkwan:** at this point

 **b.seungkwan:** i’m not surprised

 **b.seungkwan:** bye losers


End file.
